El amante
by sangootaku18
Summary: Kagome se ha casado con Koga... Desamor, amantes, engaños... Una noche, una pista de baile... Y unos ojos dorados que cambiaran su vida para siempre. Contiene mucho lemon... tal vez demasiado...
1. Una Noche

-oh vamos Kag, tu misma lo dices- empezo Sango

-es verdad, si dices que el no te da...- dijo Ayame

-ven con nosotras!-termino Rin

-lo se, pero es que, ponerle los cuernos

-oh vamos, todo el mundo sabe que te los pone a ti

-es verdad, con Yuka

-ya lo se, venga, me preparo y vamos

-no- dijo Sango

-por que?

-porque vamos a vestirte nosotras

-tienes que estar super sexy!

Cogieron un vestido, que llegaba a medio muslo, ajustado y de color rojo, unos tacones negros.

Peinaron su pelo y lo dejaron suelto, le pusieron un maquillaje ahumado en los ojos y un pintalabios rojo sangre

-hermosa

\- si guapiisiima!

-gracias chicas pero no es un poco corto?

-para nada

-seguro todos los chicos te comeran con los ojos

Se echaron a reir

Las cuatro amigas entraron en la discoteca como si fuera una pasarela

-hey amigo mirad a esas chicas

El ojidorado giro encontrandose con una mirada chocolota de una chica con un vestido rojo

-cazamos, Inuyasha?- pregunto con mirada lujuriosa

-claro que si, Miroku...

-oye y nosotros?- preguntaron dos chicos mas

-callaos

-cual es la tuya?

Volvio a mirar a la azabache

-la del vestido rojo

-esta muy buena

-y tu, a quien elijes?

-a la morena, que esta a su lado

Kagome y Sango se fueron a la pista de baile mientras Rin y Ayame se acercaron a la barra

Comenzaron a bailar, pero Sango noto algo...

-Kag, mira a ese chico, no te ha dejado de mirar desde que llegaste

-ves al otro, el de los ojos azules?

-si

-ese no aparta la vista de ti

Lejos de ellas sentados en un sofa, dos jovenes se reian

-parece que estos ya van a ligar, no Ginta?

-si, a mi me gusta la pelirroja

-toda tuya, yo me quedo con la pequeña

De pronto sintio como la cogian de la cadera y la acercaban a alguien.

-hola cariño

-hola guapo

-muchas gracias cariño, quieres bailar?

Miro a su amiga la castaña ocupada por el ojiazul

-me encantaria

El ojidorado bailaba sensualmente como si estuviera haciendo el amor y la azabache movia las caderas, como gelatina

-hola hermosa

-hola, bailas?

El ojiazul se quedo un poco parado

-claro vamos

Sango cada vez se acercaba mas a ese hombre

El ojiazul no se quedo atras, la agarro con fuerza de la cintura y la apego a el

Se fueron acercando mas y mas hasta que sus labios se encontraron

-ven...- agarro del mento a la azabache y la beso

Ella no sabia por que pero no habia sentido ni pizca de culpabilidad

-como te llamas?

-Inuyasha

-Kagome

-encantado cariño

-lo mismo digo

-que te parece una noche para ti y para mi?- dijo apegandola a su cuerpo

-solo una noche?- dijo la chica arqueando una ceja

\- cariño, asi que no quieres solo una noche

\- no, quiero algunas mas

\- cuantas?

\- no se querido, a ti cuantas te apetecen?

La miro de arriba a abajo

*por mi toda la vida...*

-un mes...-musito el

\- 30 dias?

\- si, solo sexo

\- de acuerdo, sin sentimientos de por medio...- le sonrio seductoramente

\- sin sentimientos en medio...

\- te aseguro que no te cansaras de mi

\- ya lo creo preciosa, pero dime tienes novio?

A la azabache se le palidecio el rostro

\- casada...- musito antes de dar un trago a su cerveza

\- casada? Pero si eres muy joven cariño

\- ya sabes, tonterias de adolescentes

\- amantes, cariño?

\- que?

\- quieres ser mi amante?-dijo acercandose a su boca

\- claro que si- y la beso

La castaña y el azabache se alejaron de la pista y se fueron a una zona donde habia poca luz

El joven comenzo a besar su cuello

\- preciosa dime tu nombre

\- Sango...- jadeo ella

\- soy Miroku

\- encantada

\- lo mismo digo

\- oye guapo- dijo acercandose a el

\- que sucede?

\- que te parece si nos vamos a mi apartamento?

\- ahora?

\- claro que si

\- vamos preciosa

Sango salio riendose de alli

Asi esos dos se fueron al apartamento de la castaña

Agito su mano cuando vio a Kagome

\- mi amigo no pierde ripio...

\- ese es amigo tuyo?- pregunto Kagome sin dejar de bailar

\- si, por?

\- es que ella es mi mejor amiga y yo estaba con ella

\- te la habran robado

\- me pregunto donde estaran Rin-chan y Ayame-chan

\- hola

\- hola lindo

El muchacho sonrio

\- como te llamas

\- Ayame tu?

\- Ginta ven a bailar...- susurro mientras agarraba su cintura

Ayame empazo a bailar al ritmo que marcaba el joven

\- bailas bien Ginta

Mas lejos de ellos en la barra Rin se tomaba una cerveza mirando el espectaculo

-hasta Kagome ligo!

\- acercate...- espeto una voz fria

A Rin se le puso la carne de gallina y lugeo sonrio al ver de quien se trataba

\- quien eres?

\- me llamo Sesshomaru

\- me gusta tu nombre... Soy Rin

\- bueno Rin...- la acerco a el- no se tu... Pero a mi me encanta hacer travesuras...

\- y de esas vas ha hacer conmigo...

\- por supuesto que si...

Entre besos y alcohol Rin se dejo llevar...

-Inuyasha, cuentame mas

-tengo 22, no estoy casado y vivo muy cerca de aqui

-que poco

-hablame de ti

-tengo 20, casada pero estoy en tramites para el divorcio el ya tenia un amante y vine aqui para encontrar uno

-muy profundo

-si como un charco- dijo cruzandose de brazos malhumorada

-no te enfades- dijo abrazandola

\- no tranquilo, es que ese maldito de Koga

-asi se llama el?

-si tiene tu edad y es despreciable...

\- tranquila cariño

\- me quiero ir a casa...- inquirio cin voz infantil que le dio risa al ojidorado

-te llevo

-tienes auto?

-si, dime donde esta tu casa y te llevo

-de acuerdo, ya llamare a mis amigas para decirles que estoy en casa

\- vale, venga

Salieron de la disco y a la luz de la luna no se escuchaba ningun ruido, era una noche pacifica

\- ese es mi auto

\- es hermoso

Era un coche rojo deportivo

\- mi casa esta en la avenida Kasiwaka número 18

\- yo vivo en esa calle! - dijo con los ojos brillosos- sube...

Inuyasha le abrio l puerta del copiloto.

Cuando entro la cerro y dio la vuelta para asi meterse en el coche

Entro y miro a Kagome

\- abrochate el cinturon...

Ginta, ya se habia soltado algo, y ahora era el, el que seducia a la pelirroja

-Ginta, vamonos...

-donde tu digas...

Encima de la disco, habia un hotel, Ginta subio las escaleras tomado de la mano de Ayame

-hay habitaciones libres?

-por supuesto señor- dijo con lujuria

-pues a que espera, denos una- le dijo la ojiverde

-tranquila no se impaciente, habitacion 235- les dijo y les dio unas llaves

Los dos desparecieron subiendo las escaleras, llegaro a la habitacion y Ayame tumbo a Ginta en la cama

Empezo a quitarse la ropa lentamente, sintiendo debajo de ella la gran ereccion del muchacho

Ginta observaba a Ayame con detenimiento... mientras los dos se tocaban con caricias suaves que, poco a poco se volvieron ardientes

Solo quedaba la ropa interior, de pronto, Ginta tumbo a la pelirroja poniendose el encima...

-dejame a mi preciosa

La tumbo y empezo a lamer su cuello, escuchando varios jadeos...

Siguio y llego al escote, quito su sujetardor y empezo a masajear sus senos...

La pelirroja no se quedaba atras, siguio con sus caricias en la espalda y despues comenzo a bajar acercandose a la ereccion del muchacho

El chico se rio

Ayame consiguio quitarle los boxers, y empezo a acariciarlo

Ginta ya la habia quitado las bragas, la hizo poner se en cuatro patas y la penetro fuertemente por detras

Era un ritmo frenetico, las embestidas eran profundas y continuas...

-sigue!

Las embestidas llegaron a su fin, cuando los dos, perlados de sudor y cansados, se durmirieron

-estas segura hermosa?

-por supuesto Miroku

El ojiazul estaciono su coche y se acerco peligrosamente a ella, la agarro de la cintura y le beso salvajemente

*es tan dulce...*

La llevo a la parte de atras

La castaña comenzo a besar el cuello del ojiazul, que soltaba uno que otro suspiro

Se desnudaron rapidamente y Sango se coloco encima del pelinegro

Empezaron,Miroku se entretenia con sus pechos y la castaña gemia y se movia encima provocando al ojiazul varios gruñidos

\- eres hermosa...

\- estas muy bueno...- jadeo la castaña

\- no se como aguante en la disco...

La castaña se rio

Poco a poco, Miroku se incorporo e hizo que Sango pasase sus manos por su cuello y lo abrazara con las piernas la cintura...

En esta posicion siguieron entre jadeos y gruñidos...

Inuyasha y Kagome continuaron hablando en el coche

-asi que, ese tio te pone los cuernos

-si, realmente no se por que me case con el

-divorciate

-lo intento, pero el se niega a firmar los papeles

-y si te ayudo con eso

-como?

-no se algo podre hacer...

-no quiero enfadarte pero te acabo de conocer...

Inuyasha se rio

-tienes razon...

-para que necesitas ese favor?

-mi padre piensa que soy un mujeriego

-y eso no es verdad?

-bueno, pero le quiero hacer ver que he cambiado

Paro el auto, habian llegado a la casa de la azabache

\- si me ayudas a convencerle...?

\- recuerda que nosotros ya teniamos otro trato

-si un mes de sexo

-pues entonces no hay mas que hablar...

-si cariño- la beso ferozmente y luego se aparto

-adios...

-espera

-que sucede?

-dame tu movil, me voy a agendar

-toma

Cogio su movil, fue un leve toque pero a los dos les recorrio una descarga, que les provoco ganas de sexo...

-ya esta, cuidate cariño

-lo mismo digo querido...

-con quien estabas Kagome?

-llama a tu amante no voy a tener sexo contigo- dijo y subio las escaleras


	2. La gran discusion

**_Este cap tiene una cancion: Quien te va a amar como yo Kevin Roldanft. Ronald El Killa y es que quedaba muy bien con el cap..._**

Koga sujeto su mano haciendo que parase, Kagome no giro la vista

"Siento que estamos alejados aunque yo este bien contigo..."

-por que te comportas asi?- la pregunto

-por que me fuiste infiel desde antes de la luna de miel?-contraataco

"Si juntos la pasamos bien, pero prefieres salir con amigos..."

-yo no te he sido infiel

-y las fotos que me mandaron la primera semana de casados...?

El azabache intento hablar pero ella le interrumpio

-y la noche que hicimos una fiesta y te encontre en la cama con ella? Todas las noches que has desaparecido o te he encontrado en el baño masturbandote y hablando por telefono con esa Yuka a la que llamaba amiga?

"Dime quien te va amar como yo, acaso quien te ara el amor como lo hacemos si así solo lo hacemos tu y yo..."

-Kagome tu sabes que yo te amo...

-si, amar es engañarme, esa es tu forma de amar- le dijo ya cansada

-solo fue una vez

-pero por que me mientes? Tengo pruebas, todas las tiene mi abogado, yo solo quiero que firmes el papel del divorcio pero si no lo haces, te denunciare

-me vas a denunciar cielo- Koga consiguio abrazarla

-NO ME LLAMES CIELO!- dijo intentando zafarse de su agarre

-pero eres mi mujer...

-no por mucho tiempo

"También hay veces que no quieres verme..."

-vamos a la cama..

De una patada en los huevos del azabache consiguio zafarse del abrazo que la mantenia cautiva, subio rapido las escaleras y se encerro en el baño

-vamos, Sango cogelo...

Sono el contestador

-llamare a Rin...- dijo poniendo el movil cerca de su oreja- no contesta!- dijo frustrada

-Ayame, por favor contesta...

Solo se escucho el sonido del contestador

La azabache miraba una y otra vez su lista de contactos hasta que...

-tu novio perfecto..? Inuyasha!- lo llamo

CONVERSACION TELEFONICA KAG-INU

-hola?

-Inuyasha

-Kagome que sucede? es que no puedes aguantar un rato sin mi?

-ahora no es momento para ser un galan,te llamo porque eres hombre y eres el unico que me ha cogido el telefono...

-que pasa?- dijo algo mas preocupado

-es Koga, hemos discutido y no se que hara

-ese hombre te pega?- dijo con rabia

-no nunca lo ha hecho pero si me ha forzado a tener relaciones

-"cielo, abre la puerta... que abras la maldita puerta, tienes que recompensar a tu maridito..."- se escucho

-voy ahora mismo a por ti

-espera, sabes la calle que hay detras de la avenida Kasiwaka?

-si, hay un hotel en esa calle

-de acuerdo, pon el coche el la parte de atras de mi casa, en esa calle de acuerdo?

-vale, ten cuidado

FIN DE LA CONVERSACION

-cielo, no me vas a abrir

-cariño me estoy poniendo guapa para ti

-en ese caso teespero en la cama

-de acuerdo-cuando oyo cerrar la puerte de la habitacion, miro hacia la ventana

*es mi oportunidad*

Abrio la ventana y se encontro con la fuerte rama del arbol del jardin trasero

*y Koga que decia que no nos iba a servir de nada..*

Salto la rama y fue pasando por las ramas de ese arbol hasta estar cerca de la verja del jardin trasero

-Inuyasha

-aqui cariño-lo observo desde la altura de la rama en la que estaba posada

-como sabias que era esta

-bueno, es la unica que tiene un arbol en el que sus ramas lleguen a la calle, una buena manera de escaparse

Las ojos de Inuyasha brillaban mas que nunca y su pelo plateado se veia mas reluciente

-buena intuicion

-salta que te cojo-Kagome miro hacia atras- vamos

*si no, no podre salir..*

-cielo estas lista?- se le oyo decir a Koga

-vamos cariño

Kagome salto y de un momento a otro se encontro entre los fuertes brazos del ojidorado

-gracias

-sube al coche

Ya estaba el coche en marcha y algo lejos de la casa de la azabache

"Soy tu respuesta perfecta lo único blanco de tus indirectas .."

-Inuyasha dejame en ese hotel

-estas de broma?-dijo mirando la carretera- no te voy a dejar sola, seguro que aqui te encuentra

-pero..

"Soy al que mas le duele ver que lo nuestro se afecta cada vez más se deteriora..."

-como se llama la chica que viste con mi amigo?

-Sango

-si Sango y Miroku se llevan bien seguro, mi amigo no me lo perdonaria.

"A diario sueño tenerte pensando como voy a complacerte de que como yo nadie va amarte baby..."

-donde vamos entonces?

-a donde mas, a mi casa

Kagome se quedo sin habla, la iba a llevar a su casa?

-se lo que estaras pensando. que estamos en la misma calle pero no creo que vaya decasa en casa a buscarte..?

*eso espero...*

Estaciono su auto rojo, y la abrio la puerta a la azabache

"Dime quien te va amar como yo.."

-pasa

La casa era algo mas grande que la de Kagome y mucho mas acogedora, nada mas entrar, habia un pequeño vestibulo, tras el, se encontraban una modesta cocina y un pequeño comedor acompañandola, luego habia unasala de estar con un gran y comodo sofa, una pesa con varias sillas alrededor y una television, esta sala conectaba al jardin trasero

-que te parece?

-esta es tu casa?

-si, cariño..

*que hermosa se ve..* pensó Inuyasha mirandola con ternura

-es preciosa, Inuyasha

-si?

-gracias

-por que cariño?

-por esto, por ayudarme, mañana por la mañana..

-mañana por la mañana ya veremos lo que hacemos, sientate en el sofa y enciende la tele

-a donde vas?

-a por comida, seguro no has tomado nada

-pero si seran las seis de la mañana

No la contesto, ya estaba en la cocina

"Porque seguir tratándonos así, si sabes que siempre te he amado.."

Kagome hizo lo que el peliplata le habia mandado

-ya estoy aqui, anda toma, es una de esas sopas instantaneas

-gracias..

Los dos comieron y Kagome empezo a dormirse

-cariño- nadie contestaba- estas dormida Kagome?

Miro, hacia ella y si estaba dormida

-ay, lo que uno tiene que hacer...-la cargo en volandas y subio las escaleras

Llego a su habitacion y la tumbo en su cama, la arropo y beso su frente

-duerme bien cariño-dijo apagando la luz y cerrando la puerta

El se dirigio al sofa, apago la tele y cogio una manta tumbandose en en sofa

"Dime quien te va amar como yo acaso quien te hara el amor como lo hacemos si así solo lo hacemos tu y yo.."

El ojidorado cerro los ojos empezando a soñar, con una linda azabache que llevaba un vestido rojo, portadora de los enamoradores ojos chocolate...


	3. La mañana

Los rayos de luz que entraron por la ventana hicieron que una azabache empezara a despertarse. Abrio sus ojos, ojos chocolate grandes y expresivos.

* esta no es mi cama...* penso mirando las sabanas

* esta...no es mi casa!*

Un grito ensornecedor se escucho por toda la casa, pronto se escucharon pasos apresurados subiendo las escaleras

-estas bien cariño?

-Inuyasha...

-que sucede? te encuentras mal?

-tu... yo...

"Todo comenzó cuando nos miramos con una química especial..."

\- tu yo nada, te quedaste dormida en el sofa y te subia mi habitacion

"Nos tomamos de la mano dialogamos y desde ese momento... "

-ayer pelee con Koga..

\- si, oye Kagome

-si?

\- he preparado el desayuno, puedes bajar si quieres

"Yo vivo perdido en tus ojos no me puedo controlar será tu mirada serán tus besos que no me dejan ni pensar "

-si...- salio de la cama y se dirijio a la puerta-Inuyasha...

* por que me ayudaste...*

-si cariño?

\- mi movil?

\- en el salon, he llamado a Miroku

\- el que estaba con mi amiga?

-Sango no?- dijo alzando una ceja

-si

Los dos bajaron silenciosamente las escaleras y se encaminaron a la cocina

-voy a llamar a Sango

CONVERSACION KAG-SAN:

-Kag-chan esta bien?

-si tranquila

-que a pasado? Miroku me dijo que un amigo suo estaba contigo..

-es Koga

\- que pasa con Koga?

-vienen de camino?

-si, estamos llegando

\- aqui te cuento

\- estas bien?

-si, Inuyasha esta conmigo

-el es el amigo de Miroku?

-si

-nos vemos en un rato

-chao

FIN DE LA CONVERSACION

Desayunaron tranquilos hasta que tocaron la puerta y el peliplateado se levanto para abrir la puerta

-Kagome!- exclamo la castaña

-Sango-chan!

"Esto que siento es tan puro que ni un solo minuto en ti dejo de pensar.."

Las dos se abrazaron muy fuerte

\- te pego?

\- no

\- te obligo a hacer algo?

\- no, tranquila

\- estas bien!- la dio besos en las mejillas sin paar

"Esto que siento es tan puro que cada día que pasa yo me enamoro más y más "

-ya basta Sango, estoy bien

Miroku miro a Inuyasha

-que le pasa a tu queria cachorrita

-su marido es un bastardo...

-y? Aqui casi todos lo son

\- cuando ella no quiere hacer algo, la obliga a mantener relaciones con el...

-la pega?- dijo con los ojos muy abiertos

\- me ha dicho que no, pero la forma de tener sexo es muy extensa...

\- no localice a ninguna de las dos

\- ni a Ayame ni a Rin?

-a ninguna

\- esperad, una de ellas es pelirroja?- inquirio elojiazul

\- si, Ayame

\- la otra es parecida a ti cariño?

\- si,es un poco mas baja...

-ya se donde esta Ayame..

\- donde?

-no me digas queesta con Ginta?

-claro que si, porque ella no es del estilo de Sesshomaru

-yo la voya llamar...

-no espera- dijo quitandola el movil- deja que se diviertan Sanguito

-te llamas Inuyasha cierto?

-encantado- dijotendiendola la mano

\- soy Sango, encantada- dijo apretando la mano

-vayamos al salon

Alli Sango le hizo una encerrona a la azabache

-me lo vas a contar todo

-cuando te fuiste, Inuyasha y yo nos quedamos un rato mas y luego comono veia a Rin, nos fuimos ensu coche, llegamos y me dejo en mi casa..

-que sucedio en tu casa?

-peleo con ese desgraciado hechandole en cara lo desgraciado que era, te llamo a ti y a las otras dos y no le cogisteis el telefono, asi que me llamo a mi- dijo con sorna el ojidorado

-tienes su movil?- pregunto Miroku

-me pidio mi telefono y se agendo, como no contestabais le llame a el y sali de casa por las ramas del arbol..

\- y Koga que decia que no serviria de nada...

\- la traje a mi casa y se quedo a dormir aqui

-y no hicieron nada?- investigo el azabache

-claro que no!

-perro, te vamos a tener que dar un premio- miro a la azabache- nunca en su vida habia durado una mujer en su casa sin esar con el en la cama

Sango miro a Miroku con mala cara

\- tan mujeriego como tu, pero al menos el no es desconsiderado

-vamos Sanguito, si te ha encantado todo lo que te hice en la discoteca- dijo con lujuria- y no todo fue bailar

La castaña se sonrojo y miro a su amiga

"Lo entrego todo por ti todito todo por ti y tengo a DIOS como testigo de este amor hoy te entrego mi corazón..."

-creo que debemos irnos...-dijo la azabache

-que?-dijo Inuyasha

"Yo vivo perdido en tus ojos no me puedo controlar será tu mirada serán tus besos que no me dejan ni pensar "

-Sango tiene coche propio, iremos de compras, me comprare ropa y mquedare en su casa

-desde alli, llamaremos a su abogado para pedir cita y llamariamos a las chicas

-muhas gracias Inu, no tenias porque hacerlo...-dijo y se acerco a el

"Eres a quien quiero en las noches soñandote levantarme en las mañanas abrazándote quiero pasar el resto de la vida amándote sin ti yo no puedo vivir ..."

El ojidorado se quedo estatico cuando los labios de la azabache rozaron su mejilla

-no es nada...-dijo atontado

-nos vamos, gracias chicos!- exclamo Sango

Cuando llegaron a casa llamaron a la azabache y a la pelirroja; ninguna contesto

-les habra pasado algo?

-yo creo que no, estaban con unos chicos...

-llamaremos despues

-llamamos a Bank?

\- a mi abogado?

-si, es muy bueno

-si, pero hablamos las dos

Cogieron el telefono y llamaron al abogado el cual respondio la llamada y quedaron en que mañana, a las 9 de lamañana pasaran por su despacho

Sango le presto algode ropa a Kagome y salieron a comprar

Se lo pasaron muy bien en el centro comercial, de arriba a abajo se lo recorrieron entero, de tienda a tienda; hasta que rendidas, se fueron a una terraza a tomarse un helado acompañadas por las enormes bolsas llenas de ropa...


End file.
